A conventional skateboard includes two sets of wheels connected to two ends of the underside of the board and the user steps on one end and uses the other leg to kick the ground to move the skateboard. When turning, the user has to control his/her weight position and swings his/her body to control the skateboard to turn.
However, turning requires a lot of skill which is difficult for beginners and especially when turning on a slope ramp at high speed. The difficulties easily make the beginners give up and get injured when turning.
The present invention intends to provide a turning mechanism for skateboards and includes an adjustment unit which controls the turning angles of the wheel frame and the force required so as to allow the users to turn easily.